Jessica's choice
by Sharon10
Summary: SethJessicaCristianNatalie - What would you do if you sudenly found yourself torn between two loves? What will Jess Do? Who will she chose? Will she use her head and chose Seth or her heart and chose Cris, even if it may hurt her sister Natalie? Complete
1. Jessica's choice

Jessica's Choice: Chapter One  
  
Jessica was staring out the window of her mothers cabin waiting for news   
  
on Natalie. She couldn't believe she was in a coma after barely getting to   
  
know her. She felt a tear run down her cheeks as Cristian and Seth came   
  
out of the kitchen.  
  
Jessica: I just talked to my mom. She says theirs no change.  
  
Seth: Is their anything I can do, Jess?  
  
Jess: Yeah, just make sure theirs no more victims. (pauses) This whole   
  
Mitch Lawerence thing is scary enough. Natalie is in a coma, Jen and her   
  
baby are dead, Al wound up in a psych ward, what else do we need? With   
  
that, Cristian wraps his arms around her and Seth felt a little   
  
uncomfortable.  
  
Cristian: It will be okay, you know?  
  
Jess: Yeah, I know.   
  
Seth: You want to be alone, don't you?  
  
Jess: Would you mind?  
  
Seth: Not at all.  
  
He kisses her goobye but Cristian could see that their was no passion. She   
  
just felt numb now.  
  
Cris: Would you like me to leave too?  
  
She hestitated a little before making her final decison.  
  
Jess: Yeah, I think I do.   
  
Cris: Would you like me to bring you some real food and check on your   
  
sister?  
  
Jess: Cristian, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine.  
  
Cris: Sure, you just won't eat. (He kisses her on the cheek.) I'll be   
  
right back.  
  
In about an hour she was awaken by the sound of the door. For a moment she   
  
thought she was dreaming.  
  
Cris: I got all your favorites.  
  
Jess: (sleepily) I can see that. (pauses) How's Natalie?  
  
Cris: I'm sorry, she's not improving. (pauses) Hey, I got an idea. Woudl   
  
you like to stay up and watch a scary movie?  
  
Jessica laughs.  
  
Jess: You don't have to stay if you don't want to.  
  
Cris: I know.  
  
Jessica and Cristian, who were asleep in each others arms, were awoken by   
  
the sound of the door.  
  
Jess: I'll get it. Hey Seth. Seth notices Cristian.  
  
Seth: You got here early.  
  
Cristian and Jessica both look embarrassed.  
  
Seth: You never left, did you?  
  
Cris: I fell asleep. (pauses) You want some coffee?  
  
Jess: That would be great, thank you.  
  
After he goes in the kitchen, she turns to Seth.  
  
Jess: I'm sorry I got rid of you last night.  
  
Seth: Are you?  
  
Jess: Of course I am, I just needed to be alone.  
  
Seth: With Cristian?  
  
Jess: No, he just went to get me some food and then we watched a movie. It   
  
was his idea. It did make me feel better though.  
  
Seth: Ok. Listen, I got to go. I just thought I'd check in.  
  
Jess: I'm glad you did.  
  
Cristian comes out of the kitchen moments later and hands her the coffee   
  
and they sit on the couch.  
  
Cris: He's jealous.  
  
Jessica pauses and takes a sip of her coffee.  
  
Jess: Maybe he should be.  
  
After a long silence, Jessica finally breaks the ice.  
  
Jess:I love you, Cristian. I've always have and I always will.  
  
Cris: Jessica, I--  
  
Jess: No, wait listen to me. I know your in love with my sister and your   
  
hurting over Jen's death. I wish I could make that go away. But I can't   
  
seem to forget how we were. How you made my dreams come true in such a   
  
short time. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I don't think I   
  
ever told you that.  
  
Cris: I knew. (they drink their coffee) I can't pretend all this time   
  
didn't exist. I can't go running back into your arms no matter how much I   
  
want to.  
  
Jess: You do?  
  
Cris: Yeah, you were the love of my life, Jess. The first girl I ever   
  
kissed. The first one I was serious about. I always thought we'd get   
  
married one day.  
  
Jess: yeah, me too.  
  
Cris: Well, why don't we make a deal then?  
  
Jess: What kind of deal?  
  
Cris: That if we're not doing anything in five years then we get married.  
  
Jess: Deal  
  
They hug. 


	2. Jessica's choice part 2

Jessica's Choice: Chapter Two  
  
5 years later...  
  
The church was filled with flowers. Anyone who was anyone was there. And   
  
Jessica, in her long white gown was a vision Cristian couldn't keep his   
  
eyes off of. Clint walked her down the aisle. Her mother and her sister   
  
were her bridesmaids along with Antonio, who stood up for Cristian.  
  
Andrew: I understand you two have written your own vows. Who would like to   
  
go first?  
  
Cristian: I will. You know, five years ago when I came up with this crazy   
  
plan, I don't think I ever really thought we'd be standing here today   
  
because deep down I never thought I deserved her. You are a truly gifted   
  
person, Jessica Buchanan. You have given me more love and second chances   
  
that anyone has the right to ask for. But I promise from this day forward   
  
that I will cherish you for the rest of my life, and I will never do   
  
anything to hurt you, at least not intentionally. I pledge my heart, my   
  
soul, and my life to you Jessica Buchanan.   
  
Jess: Well, I don't know if I can top that, but I'll certainly try.   
  
Cristian, I'm not really sure how we got there. I thought you and my   
  
sister were headed in that direction. But whatever it is that brought us   
  
here today, its obviously working in our favor. You talk about second   
  
chances, well you've given me plenty. Oh, Cristian I wish I could offer   
  
you the world, but I don't have the world to give you. All I can offer you   
  
is my heart, my soul, and my life. That my love is eternally yours.   
  
After placing rings on each others fingers, they are pronounced husband   
  
and wife.  
  
Natalie: (making a toast) To my sister, who in all honest I wasn't too   
  
happy with for awhile. But you won Jess. You were the better woman. So I   
  
promise you never to doubt that. Jessica and Cristian, may they always be   
  
as happy as they are today.  
  
Jess: Thank you Natalie.  
  
Nat: Hey, I love you sis.  
  
They hug.  
  
Jess: Me too.  
  
After cutting the cake, Jessica throws her baquet which her sister   
  
catches. She winks at her and they ride off into the sunset on the back of   
  
Cristian's motorcycle.   
  
THE END 


End file.
